On Lonely Nights, Think of Me
by boop-oop-ee-doo
Summary: When alone in the compound, Vision takes up painting to pass the time. While visiting Wanda, she suggests he paint her. Vision agrees, but finds himself surprised when he realises Wanda meant a nude portrait. Deleted scene from 'Nothing Is Impossible'


AN: So, this was going to be a chapter in 'Nothing Is Impossible', but it came out slightly naughtier than intended. Since 'Stay With Me' turned out well, I decided why not just go all out on the naughty and post as a one shot again. So, here you go.

* * *

Between his visits with Wanda, Vision was alone in the Avengers compound quite a lot, except when Tony visited to use the lab. There were only so many times he could play _Dance Dance Revolution_ or _Mario Kart_ by himself before things started to get a little sad.

He clearly needed something else with which to occupy his time.

So, Vision took up painting.

He painted sunsets. Sunrises. Trees and flowers. The moon, the stars. Birds flying. The birds he imagined as himself and Wanda, back when they had been allowed to fly freely together.

* * *

The next time he did see Wanda, he brought some of his paintings with him, to show her.

"These are gorgeous, Vizh" she told him as she looked through them all. "You have a real artist's eye."

"Thank you" Vision grinned, feeling a slight flush of pride. He wasn't quite prepared for Wanda's next words.

"You should paint me."

"I.. what?"

"You should paint me" Wanda repeated. "I'll pose for you."

"Uh.. Now?"

"Yes."

"I don't have any paints, or a canvas.." He didn't know why he was so flustered, but something in Wanda's expression seemed.. not entirely innocent.

"Well, we will go get some" Wanda pulled Vision to his feet.

* * *

And so, they did. They returned a short while later with a canvas, paints, and a small easel.

"You set up everything you need, Vizh. I'll just go get myself ready, okay?" There was a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Vision didn't understand what Wanda thought she needed to get ready for. She looked beautiful as she was. Still, he didn't question.

"Okay."

As Wanda disappeared into the bathroom, Vision set up the easel, getting the canvas into place. Laid out his paints. Mixed a few different colours he thought he might need. Fetched a stool for Wanda.

"This will be a special painting, Vision" Wanda called to him. _"Doar pentru ochii tai-_ For your eyes only. Do you promise?"

"I promise."

"Good."

When Wanda first emerged, she was wearing a bathrobe.. but then suddenly, she was wearing nothing at all, and if Vision had thought he was flustered before, well.. If he'd had normal blood, right now it would be rushing somewhere that definitely wasn't his brain. His trousers suddenly felt rather tight.

"Uh.. um.." He stammered.

"Here?" Wanda, all innocence, indicated the stool.

"Yes.. yes, there is good."

"Alright." Wanda perched herself upon it, never once commenting on or explaining her nakedness. "Paint me, Vizh."

"Yes.. alright."

* * *

It took him a few minutes to focus on the task at hand rather than the discomfort within his pants, but once he had, Vision was surprised by how quickly he managed to slip into his usual painting mindset.

His eyes focused intently on Wanda as he worked. Wanda flushed slightly under his intense gaze, and Vision, thinking this adorable, included the flush in his painting. He included everything- every curve, her perfect breasts, the faint scars on her belly, the small nest of dark curls at the apex of her thighs- all perfect, and beautiful to him. He painted Wanda surrounded by light, because that was how he saw her.

When he was satisfied, Vision called Wanda over to take a look. Wanda didn't bother retrieving her robe before she did so, and Vision suddenly felt very hot, because when she bent slightly to look closer, the perfect breasts he'd just painted ended up very close to his face.

Wanda's eyes grew soft as she gazed at the painting.

"This is what you see?"

"Yes" Vision nodded.

Wanda's eyes dropped downwards, her lips quirking upwards in a cheeky smirk as she noticed the clear bulge in Vision's trousers.

 _"Iti place ce vezi."_

Vision felt very hot about now. When had it got so hot in here?

"Yes.."

"I can help you with that, you know."

"Uh.. well.. uh.. only if you want to."

Wanda chuckled. Her eyes had grown rather dark. She undid the buttons of Vision's shirt, then bent to undo his trousers, tugging them down his legs. Before he had much chance to react, Wanda was straddling his lap and sinking onto Vision with a soft, satisfied little sigh that he thought was one of the most wonderful sounds he had ever heard, despite it almost being drowned out by his answering moan.

The ease of his entry comforted Vision, as it meant that Wanda had been just as affected by everything as he was.

"Better?" She asked him, biting her lip.

"Much better.."

"Good." Wanda remained still for a moment, adjusting to the new angle which they hadn't tried before, then, slowly, began to rock against him.

Vision let out a shuddery breath, his hands coming to rest gently on Wanda's hips, both to gently guide her, and give him some leverage as he moved with her. His eyes drank her in, awed by her, still not quite believing that he was with her, that she was.. His eyes rose back to meet Wanda's, softly questioning.

"Mine?"

"Yours, Vizh" Wanda murmured, her eyes beginning to glaze slightly. _"Sunt a ta._ I'm yours."

 _"Sunt a ta"_ He echoed. "I'm yours, too."

Vision's lips attached themselves to Wanda's neck, making her gasp. He suckled slightly at the soft skin, long enough to leave a faint mark. His hands wandered, touching, exploring, worshipping her as they moved together, his own eyes beginning to glaze over with pleasure.

Vision's moans became louder with each moment, mingling with Wanda's cries of pleasure. Her hips were rocking faster against him, more needy, more insistent.

"Vizh.. V-Vizh.. Vision!" She came with a cry of his name.

"Wanda!" Vision followed her moments later, clinging to her so she didn't fall as his body jerked.

They held each other as they slowly recovered, breathing heavily.

"I love you" Vision finally managed to murmur.

"I love you too" Wanda whispered back, smiling softly.

* * *

Later, Vision asked Wanda exactly why she'd wanted him to paint her.

"Well, it was partly for you. You know, a gift for lonely nights kind of thing" Wanda explained. "But it was also kind of for me. Once, you said you wanted others to see me as you did. I was just.. wondering what you saw, that's all."

Vision glanced thoughtfully towards the drying painting.

"You should keep it."

"What?"

"The painting" Vision clarified. "You should keep it. I can close my eyes and see you, as clearly as when you are right here in front of me." He kissed her forehead.

"You can?" Wanda smiled softly.

"I can" Vision smiled back. "But I think.. I think it might help you, sometimes. To see yourself through my eyes."

"I think you're right" Wanda chuckled. "I'm going to have to find a good hiding place for it, though. No way am I explaining this to Nat and the boys.."

* * *

 **Translation:**

 _"Iti place ce vezi.": You like what you see._


End file.
